


Benison

by FallaciousPanther



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Budding Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallaciousPanther/pseuds/FallaciousPanther
Summary: Cloud finds that there are many similarities between a certain lovely flower girl and his new comrade-in-arms, the cultured conjurer Y'shtola, and they are striking. Who is to say where this might lead?(I am. I say where this is going. Because I'm writing it. Woo!)Essentially just a series of drabbles loosely set in Opera Omnia and centered around Cloud, Shtola. No direct immediate progression. Due to the nature of DFFOO as a mobile game, which, by their natures, like to drip feed story, I'll be making assumptions and the like. Most definitely AU with only a marginal regard for what Dissidia actually says happens. Will most likely (see: beyond a shadow of a doubt) include explicit smut later on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *PLANTS FLAG*
> 
> Welcome to my little island. There is nothing resembling civilization here. Should you dislike what you find here, you may leave if you wish; exits can be found in a complete 360-degree radius. I'm shipping this because in my mind, I can see this working -- and even if there was no way in hell that it could, I enjoy it. With that, enjoy your stay!

There was something about him, she knew. He was different from the others. Intriguing. His eyes glowed faintly, as if he himself had at some point in time, been awash in Aether. Much like a certain man she knew back in Hydaelyn, he didn't say much. Clearly, he was the sort of man to let his actions speak for him.

Yes, she knew that sort all too well.

Unlike the Warrior of Light from her own lands, though – who had eyes only for his Miqo'te partner – she had caught the blond glancing at her with a tender, if awkward, expression. Doubtless a touch amusing, and not a subject she felt inclined to leave untouched. 

At the moment, he was staring out the viewport of the airship, and Y'shtola could see his deep, pondering expression reflected in the glass.

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, she sidled up next to him.

It only took him a moment to notice the Miqo'te standing next to him, but once he did, he blinked his surprise, before looking out the window again. 

“Y'shtola.”

“Pardon my intrusion,” She said mildly, “But I do not believe I properly thanked you for your assistance earlier. 'Tis by your aid that I endured but a passing discomfort.”

The sudden praise seemed to catch Cloud off guard, and he quickly threw her another glance. 

“I...no problem.”

A time passed in silence, before Cloud, to her surprise, spoke up.

“You're a lot like someone I know...back home.”

“Hm?”

“Your eyes. They're like hers.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but he left it at that.

They had spent quite some time together, but this was the most Cloud had revealed to her in the scant time they had spent in each others' company, alone. 

“And is this the reason for your wandering gaze?”

He didn't move. His expression didn't falter. But the red creeping up the soldier's cheeks was telling.

“Sorry...”

Y'shtola couldn't hold back a slight smile. “'Tis hardly a crime.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What's this? A cat-girl and living armor? ...And to think I got my hopes up for a moment.”

Y'shtola's tail bristled indignantly, but when she spoke her tones were carefully controlled, lending to her already enigmatic air. “Cat-girl? I would thank you not to refer to me as such. I am of the proud race known as Miqo'te.” 

The blond stranger addressing them scowled, raising a fist, but Y'shtola didn't flinch. 

“Who do you think you are, taking that lofty tone with me!?” 

Cloud tensed up slightly, ready for a fight to break out, but his dusky companion grabbed his shoulder, holding the blond back. “Hey, Seifer... maybe we should ask 'em where we are, ya know?”

Seifer's other companion, a silver-haired woman with a stern gaze, nodded an affirmation. “AGREED.”

“Not you too, Fujin. As if they have anything worth saying!” Seifer gestured mockingly at the group of intrepid warriors of the light. “If there's anything I despise, it's mindless sheep.”

“Mindless sheep?!” The Warrior of Light took a half-step forward, looking for all the world as though he had been slapped. Tifa cracked her knuckles threateningly, looking ready to return said slap a hundredfold. Cecil shook his head helplessly.

“How rude, Kupo!” Mog seemed to bob towards the mystery three, then thought better of it, deeming it safer to hide behind the Warrior of Light. Cloud, however, was finally fed up with this mummer's farce. Stepping forward, he locked his eyes with Seifer.

“Stop with whatever it is you're trying to do.” 

“...I don't like the look of you.” Seifer stepped forward too, an inch away from the ex-SOLDIER's face. “You remind me too much of...someone else.”

“Are we going to stand here and take this?”

“Please be on your way, kupo! If you continue to harass us, I'll have to report you to Mistress Materia! Well, kupo?”

“...What?” Raijin twisted a finger inside his ear, smirking in an asinine way. “I wasn't listenin', ya know?”

“Shut it, Raijin,” Seifer growled. “Can't you see they're trying to pick a fight with us?”

“Nay. It is you who are intent on this conflict.”

That, apparently, was the last straw for Seifer. Sword drawn in a flash, he pointed it at Y'shtola, snarling. “Can't stand people like you. Talking down to others like you know better!”

Warrior of Light heaved a sigh. “Nothing we say will get through to them.”

“Kupopo! Then we have no choice but to make him listen!” At that, Seifer's two companions moved for them. Quick as a flash, Fujin flicked her wrist, but the shuriken she threw bounced harmlessly off of Y'shtola's last-second barrier. Cloud leapt forward, swinging his weapon in a wide arc and forced them to break formation, using the opportunity to barrel straight for Seifer, blades colliding in a burst of sparks. 

“I guess that means those two are ours – or yours, rather, kupo!” Mog fluttered higher into the air, out of reach. “We Moogles aren't the best fighters, so good luck!”

Y'shtola sighed, resigned to what was now unavoidable. “It seems we have little choice. Betake you to your guard!” She raised her budding yew wand, casting Stoneskin on herself and Warrior of Light. 

Swiftly, Warrior of Light dived into the fray, lobbing his shield at Raijin before following up with a flurry of swift bladestrokes, pushing him into a defensive stance with practiced ease. Thinking to help her companion, Fujin made to flank the paladin, before promptly being knocked back by a burst of water. Sopping wet and staggered, the woman shot Y'shtola a smoldering glare.

“Your opponent stands before you,” The Miqo'te admonished, eyes hard and clear. 

“What – is – your – _problem_!?” Seifer forced out, his words punctuated by the clashing weapons. Cloud didn't dignify him with a response, instead redoubling his efforts to push Seifer back, away from the others. Seifer hastily put some distance between Cloud and himself, pointing his gunblade at the ex-SOLDIER in an attempt to keep him from closing the gap. 

It didn't do much to deter the stony-faced swordsman. With but a moment's delay, he charged, feinting to one side before reversing direction for a chance at a full-armed swing at Seifer's face.

“Sh--”

It was a near thing; he threw himself back in time to watch the Buster Sword miss him by a hair's breadth, before he slipped on the wet grass with a grunt. 

It was too late to recover, and before he was halfway up again, the tip of Cloud's weapon lined up with his nose. Bitter frustration etched itself into every line of the prospective SeeD's face. And yet there was something...more in his expression. Something that Cloud could not place, and frankly, did not want to.

“I'm not interested in fighting with you.” Cloud lowered his sword slightly.

“Cloud! Are you all right?” The Warrior of Light called out to him from behind, drawing the boy's attention for just a split second. Acting upon the moment immediately, Seifer drew forth fire magic into the palm of his hand, hitting Cloud for all he was worth.

Cloud had barely the time to throw a hand up to protect his face before the heat engulfed him and threw him backwards. Hitting the ground hard, he grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. As he opened his eyes, he could make out through the heat haze, the Warrior of Light's silhouette against a blinding shield of light, thrown up between himself and Seifer. 

Then he was being pulled upright into a sitting position. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, and Y'shtola swam into view.

“Your injuries are not dire.” Tracing an arc over their heads, Y'shtola cast her magicks, weaving rejuvenating Aether around Cloud to heal his burns. “Hastily as his magicks were wrought, they lacked the potency to effect lasting damage.”

Cloud sighed, almost imperceptibly. “Looks like I owe you one.”

The conjurer shook her head. “Nay. It is of no moment.”

It struck him then that in pulling him upright to tend to his injuries, Y'shtola's arm was wrapped around his chest, holding him, back to front.

He tried not to think about how soft she was.


	3. Chapter 3

It was not often since being thrust into this unfamiliar realm that Y'shtola had cause to contemplate her situation in solitude. Here, as the only participant of a fireside respite, she could take measure of things and think...

For what reason had she been summoned here? How? What, precisely, are Torsions, and to what ends are they used? These questions and more flew about in her mind as the gears ever turned. In the end, however, while there was much and more she could speculate on, there was also a shortage of definite answers.

Sipping her tea and wistfully thinking back to her time in Limsa Lominsa, and of the premier restaurant she so loved – the Bismarck. With any luck, she would avail herself of this conflict sooner rather than later, eager to return to the realm so familiar to her. Not that it was like to fall apart without her – the Warrior of Light would surely continue on, slaying Eikons and solving the troubles of the common man as he was wont to do.

Stoking the fire, Y'shtola watched the embers drift away into the sky. She put the stick down as she picked up the sound of foot steps, approaching from behind. 

“Thinking of your world?”

It was Cloud. Sitting down near the Miqo'te, he picked up the stick Y'shtola had discarded and started poking at the camp fire. Briefly he looked over at her, waiting for an answer.

Y'shtola nodded, a little surprised he was going out of his way to talk to her. Cloud had shown himself to be rather taciturn unless he situation called for anything else. “It is difficult not to think of it,” She admitted. “Much and more has happened, with yet still more to come.” She looked up at the younger man. “And you?”

Cloud remained silent for a long moment. He had the look of a man who had seen much, endured much, and was just...tired. Resigned. As if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and it was slowly killing him. Clearly contemplating how to respond to her, he finally ran his fingers through spiky blond locks and shook his head. 

“It's complicated.”  
She had expected as much. Though Cloud's friend Tifa clearly cared about him, it was evident that whatever he was enduring, she couldn't give him what he needed. 

Understanding, Y'shtola nodded. “Then I shall not press you. Know only that should you wish to talk, I am willing to listen.” 

The mask broke, if only for a moment, and dull Mako eyes suddenly twinkled. He smiled faintly, and for a moment, it seemed as though he were looking at someone who he had known forever. With a slight nod, he thanked her wordlessly, drawing a smile out of her in kind.


End file.
